Valkyrie
by Just another wanna be writer
Summary: Well flech and val are about to have sex and the one preson in the world who can stop them walks in the room
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys... this is my first fan fiction so probs suxs so bear with me I'm only 13 so I'm not to great with writing but hey you can't know your good at something uptil you try it out. Hope you like it 3 Cathy**

Chapter one

Valkyrie's Pov

I came home after a long day of good old crime solving, I unlock the front door and step in to the sitting room where I find my boyfriend laying on the couch munching on a bag of Doritos. I laugh and put down my coat and kiss his Dorito flavoured lips he laughs back and hugs me close.

'Hey Valkyrie, how are things going'? He asks

'Oh fine Skull and I busted a few baddies, the norm.'

'Kool.'

Fletchers Pov

She sits down on my lap and snuggles into me, I smile inwardly as she rests her head on my chest I look down and see her staring back at me.

'What you looking at?'

'You'. I reply simply, she smirks going slightly red, my heart starts beating faster than normal, gosh she is so damn beautiful.

'Valkyrie you know you're the most wonderful beautiful person I have ever and will ever meat and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you.' She blush and even deeper red as she sat up in his lap.

'Shut it Flech I know what you doing your trying to suck up to me just so you can get in my pants, and it's not going to happen I'm fourteen your seventeen (I know he isn't that much older the she is but let's pretend) and the only reason Skull hasn't killed you yet Is because he needs you to open the portal so we can destroy the faceless one once and for all. So quit it I won't have sex with you till I'm at least sixteen so you'll just have to hold on.'

He sighed and let her lay back into his chest they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms watching some chick flick on TV until Valkyrie fell asleep her head lolling over the side of the sofa. I pick her up and carry her to her bedroom and place her gently on the bed I pull the covers over her and kiss her on the forehead she sighs contentedly and burrows deeper into the warmth of her bed.

Chapter two

General Pov

….two days later

The door slams open, fletcher picks up Valkyrie and pushes her agents the wall and kisses her so intensely it can only lead to one thing… sex.

Fletchers Pov

My hand is sliding down her back she whimpers and says 'Flech' but I cut her off with a kiss, her hand slides to my hair and the other tries to pull mine from her back but I just move it further down I crazed with hormones she has to submit one way or the other.

I start to move my kisses down towards her neck I kiss her ear she whimpers again I move further down till I'm at her collar bone and with my other hand I pull her top off she tries to stop then gives herself into me she is mine and I am hers…

Valkyries Pov

_**WARING GRAFIC MATIREAL AHEAD 13+**_

"_Val come on stop him you are not going to let him do this to you "._

My thoughts are futile as his head moves toward my breasts I try again to stop him but my heart is not truly in it. So I stopped worrying and got on with it.

My hands slip down to his chest and pull of his shirt I hear him gasp and I feel him smile on my chest, his hand moves to my belt and his lips return to my lips again he undo's my belt and pulls down my jeans.

I blush I hand never been so revealed in front of a boy before it was awkward but also very alluring and my panties were starting to get at a little wet.

He pulls of his pants and grabs me by the waist picks me up and carries me upstairs to my room places me softly on the king sized bed and starts to kiss me, as he presses up to me I can feel his manhood pressing up against me it's hard it gives me this feeling I have never felt before it was scary and great at the same time.

Fletcher's Pov

I can feel her underneath me I am careful not to crush her as Lie on top of her she moans I smile she breaks away for a moment and asks…

Wait… are you …..I mean do you have? She stutters over her words.

Don't worry babe I've got protection.

My hands search her back and I find what I'm looking for her bra clasp I pull it off and look down.

After all my time imagining her naked this beats them all. She blushes and tries to cover herself up. I move her hands away and ben down and softly kiss her breasts she shies contentedly, I move my hands to my pants and pull them down I'm hard and its sticking right up Val looks down and her eyes widen as she sees it she looks a little nervous . I was about to take off her pants when there was a loud band from down stairs and before either of us could act Skulduggery Pleasant walked in the room. There is about to things running around in my brain.

One… Awkward

Two… Run You F**king idiot RUN!

Did you guys like it hope you did I'll write more if time permits and people read my work that is but hope fully until next time… you friend Cathy


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhh thx guys for your nice reviews and just for that I'm gonna keep writing… yes I'm only 13 to the person who wants to know and to the person who wants the Skulduggery's Pov your wish is granted and thx again for the reviews. Love Cathy.**

Chapter three

Skulduggery's Pov

I'm sitting in my room sleeping… well not really sleeping, meditating more like and I get this phone call it's from China

'Skulduggery' she said in a cool calm voice. 'The symbols have been breached'

'Shit I'm going to kill him' I said and hung up I raced down stairs and got in the Bentley I dove extremely fast to Gordon's house and pretty much broke down the door… again, and raced upstairs and found fletcher naked on top of the almost equally naked Valkyrie. I walked over to fletcher and press the barrel of my gun onto fletchers head.

Valkyrie gasps pulls a bed sheet over herself and says Skulduggery what the HELL are you doing hear I don't listen I just say softly 'give me one reason one god damn reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.'

Valkyrie says 'Skulduggery don't you dare shoot him, I will kill you if you shoot him'

I ignore her again and push him of the bed I pull my fist up to punch him but before I do there is a crash from the window I look over but see nothing but an empty bed I go back to almost punching Fletcher but then I think empty bed… empty bed wears Valkyrie I look over and I see nothing I look in the bathroom nothing I go to the window and look out I see nothing, but then something catches my eye well, my eye hole it's a bit of blood on the broken window not just any blood purple blood Vampire blood…

**Ok guys I know its Short but… I'm going to write more like tomorrow so don't worry and I'm going to leave you hanging there not knowing what's going to happen NEXT! Bye. Xoxo Cathy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back ok this chapter is going to be longer promise keep reviewing . Cathy.**

Valkyries Pov

I tried to scream but a hand had covered my mouth I was pulled across to the window and I was pushed out I was only about two meters from the ground but the fall still hurt. I was about to get op but a strong hand pushed me down again I was about to look over at my aslant but a another hand had put blindfold over my eyes I couldn't see anything.

Hands grabbed me I lashed out but all I hit was solid rock I yelled in pain. I was being dragged across the garden into a van parked next to the curb someone put a cloth over my mouth and everything went dark.

Two hours later

I woke in a room so dark if I put up my hand I wouldn't be able to see my hands.

I feel groggy and disorientated my hand had been tied behind my back and a sticky wet substance was dripping down my cheek. I felt breath near my cheek it was warm and uneven almost even excited.

"Who are you and why am I here?"

I heard someone laugh they said 'Valkyrie I am only your guardian angel here to protect you from everyone.'

'How do you know my name?'

'I know everything about you.'

I still could not see his face. He reached out and touched my arm I tried to jerk away from him but he was to strong. I could tell he was smiling even if I could not see his face he laughed again 'oh no we'll have none of that my dear Valkyrie.'

'Get your hands off me you ass hole stay away from me.'

'Valkyrie don't you know who I am? Here let me remind you.'

He drew closer and closer until he was so close our noses were touching I tried to pull back but he stopped me again. He pushed his soft lips onto mine and kissed me his touch was like electricity and I know only one person who can do that to me and he also happens to be a sociopathic maniac and a vampire… Caelan.

Fletchers Pov

Three Hours after Valkyries disappearance

_This is all my fault, if I hadn't wanted her to have sex with me so much this wouldn't have happened. We would have gone to see movie or something like that. But I was so desperate. I such a bad Boyfriend .I don't deserve Valkyrie._

I sit on the bed with the bed covers around me just thinking about what just happen and what could be happening, sick images about her and that… that thing are appearing in my head and there I nothing I can do but endure the pain they produce. Skulduggery is filing Ghastly and Tanith in on about what happened.

After he was done Ghastly and Tanith kept shooting looks full of meaning like "how could you" "she's fourteen" "so immature"

I get up planning to explain things in a non-bias way but then remember I'm naked I find my pants and put them on I go over there and start to explain but Tanith cut in.

'You didn't do it did you'.

I was about to say no but skulduggery cut across me 'no but if I hadn't installed those symbols they would have.'

'Wait what symbols?' I questioned

He just looked at me not saying a thing. So did Tanith, but Ghastly was the one to reply.

'Skulduggery had China install some symbols in the house just in case ummm… you decided to take you relationship to the next level.'

I stared at him 'you invaded our privacy you douche bag'

'It was for the best' he said

'No it F**king wasn't you retard I should get a restraining order put on you pervert.'

'It WAS for the best if I stopped you from taking Valkyrie's innocence when she is only fourteen.'

'You're the one to talk, you endanger her life every five minutes'

He was about to reply with so snappy retort but ghastly cut him off, 'would you two just shut up for five minutes Valkyrie could be dying right now.'

'Yes we need to find out where she was taken and then kick some Vampire ass.'

**So guys did you like it hope you did any ideas about what is going to happen to Valkyrie because I need some I've got one idea but it's pretty crap so I need more plz plz plz give me ideas. **

**Cathy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter is kind of wrong because it's about rape if you don't want to read it just don't I suggest 13 and over for this chapter **

**Cathy**

Valkyries Pov

I sat there shocked wondering why he had brought me here and more importantly what he was going to do to me I tried to escape my bond but they were too tight. He chucked again, damn he can still see me. I had to get out of here. I had to make a plan as I thought I bowed my head and then the idea came to me.

"Caelan could I please have some water I'm parched"

"Of course my love" he replied.

I head his foots steps and heard the door shut softly when I was sure he was gone I tapped the symbol china had etched in my skin last year she had said it could berk any binding spell and burn through any rope, I felt the rope break I flexed my arms to get some blood back into them. I heard the soft footsteps of Caelan and quickly got back into the same space and pretended my arms were still behind my back.

He entered the room with a cup of water lifted it to my lips and I drank whilst still thinking about my next move. I finished the water and he placed the cup to the side and sat down in front of me and spoke.

"Now my dear Valkyrie I have taken you here for a reason and that is because I love you and I can't stand the fact that you don't love me back so I have taken you here to make you love me…

He never finished his sentence because I punched right across the jaw he yelled in pain and I ran for it.

I found one of the walls and followed it to the door and wrenched it open and ran into the hall way I could hear him behind me so I ran faster there was a turn up ahead I took it and …WAMMMMM… all the breath was forced out of me Caelan had tackled me and we both fell to the floor Caelan got up and looked down on me a cold look in his eyes. I just lay there my chest heaving in and out.

He said "now now Valkyrie do you really think you could out run love?" "I would do anything for you he leant down to kiss me but it spat in his face. I could see something had cracked inside of him some inner east had been unlocked he picked me up and carried me to a new room with a king sized bead in it I saw it and my eyes widened my worst fears had been confirmed.

I tried to wrestle out of his arms but he just griped me harder. "I said don't you dare don't you F**king dare."

He just laughed and tossed me on the bead and said "Love nothing can go unpunished you denied my love of you." "You must be disciplined." "If you tell me the truth about you feelings I will stop if not…."

He left the threat hanging I said nothing He punched me the pain was so intense it felt like someone had slammed a brick wall into me but I made no sound no sound that would give him hope of me giving in to him. He hit me again and again and again. By this time he must have broken at least three maybe even four of my ribs.

He yelled "VALKYRIE TELL ME THE TRUTH I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME SO JUST SAY IT AND I WILL STOP THIS!"

"PISS OFF YOU ASSHOLE I DON'T F**KING LOVE YOU I LOVE FLETCHER SO GET OVER IT YOU SAD EMO GIT" I yelled in response.

He slapped my face it stung like hell but still I made no sound.

"Fine" he said quite calmly "If you will not admit your feelings that way I'll try a different approach"

He got up and turned off the light. I was so scared I wanted to cry but I held it together.

"I can see you face Valkyrie I know you are scared of me and I honestly don't want to do this but you are forcing me to so just say it Val just say it and I'll stop"

"Never" I said my voice full of pain.

"Fine you give me no choice"

I felt him lay down next to me I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and I knew what was coming I closed my eyes and tried to leave my body I did not want to feel the violation of my body but I was just too scared to do anything but lay still and breath.

_**WARNING GRAFIC RAPE SCEAN AHEAD 13+**___

He placed his hands on me and bushed down on my broken ribs I groaned in pain I sensed his smile his hands moved upward towards my exposed breasts and he squeezed the so hard I cried out. I felt his breath on my chest and then I felt the smoothness of his lips on my nipple then the cold ness of teeth then the searing pain of vampire teeth biting me blood gushed from the bite and I could feel him licking up every last drop of it he did the same to the other he moved his was to my neck and bit down I screamed in pain and did everything to stop him from drinking my blood but he just gripped me harder.

He stopped biting me and laughed "at last a response, so Valkyrie will we stop the fun and games ad will you say what your heart is screaming?"

I couldn't speak for fright but I shook my head in defiance. He slapped me again and again and again 20 times he slapped me but still I said nothing.

My patience is wearing thin Valkyrie this is your last chance to stop this madness before I take something of yours that you can't get back."

I remained still, I knew what he was going to do but I remained faithful to fletcher if I was going to die I was not going to die begging to a vampire.

He stood up and set something up just in front of the bead.

I stuttered with fear "what are y you do doing."

"Ohhh it's just a little something for you boyfriend"

I heard a button being pressed and I saw a green I light flash on, shit he must me recording this oh no poor Fletch he has to watch this.

Caelan said to me "Val is there anything you would like to say?"

"Fletch I love you and I'm sorry." I said it simply.

Caelan pulled down his pants and laid on top of me his weight crushing my already broken ribs. He bulled of my pants and force himself into me I screamed and yelled cried and groaned the pain was… it was…indescribable blood leaked from me. Began to thrust himself deeper and deeper until there was none theft of him. Serpines Red right hand was nothing to this. Broken Bones was nothing to this. Nothing I had ever experienced was as bad as this. He began to pull out then he slammed back into me he did this over and over again I started to fell numb for a bit then the pain got worse as he got faster. The pain got to a point that I could not take it anymore and I passed out but that did not stop Caelan he continued well into the night.

**So that's it was it to detailed or not enough**

**tell me in the reviews **

**Cathy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been like a year since I updated this (sorry) I forgot about it but here I am writing again be happy people Catherine's back…**

Valkyries Pov…

Pain. Pure unendurable pain. That was the only word I could think of when I woke up. My ribs were cracked, my face was smarting from his hand and blood was dripping down my thighs. It felt like I had been ripped in two. Like a piece of me was somehow missing…

Tears poured down my cheeks, my body shook with sobs. I wanted fletcher I wanted his warm arms around me his comforting voice to reassure me, but he was probably dead now skulduggery would have shot him.

I could hear him laughing at me, taunting me. I hated him. I want to rip him limb from limb for doing this to me, taking my innocence. He is a monster I can see that now a cold blooded killer.

"Your tears don't fool me love." He hissed "I know you enjoyed that just as much as I did."

"Y…You're a mo.. monster ."I sobbed.

"I am not the monster love" he sneered "If you want a monster look at your friend the skeleton… he is the true monster, He killed thousands and you know this yet you follow him around like a lost puppy."

I heard him walk up to me I felt his cool breath on my neck. I turned my head away I heard him laugh. "You must stop this madness love." "let me turn you in to a vampire a then we can be together forever love, one tiny bite and you'll be like me."

" I WOULD RATHER DIE THE BECOME WHAT YOU ARE… YOU MONSTER I HATE YOU… YOU ARE A FUCKING RAPIEST AND YOU SHOUD DIE FOR DOING THAT TO ME" I screamed at him.

He slapped me hard it stung, I spat blood at him. He straddled my hips, pain slashed from my ribs and pelvis but I didn't cry out. " Don't lie to me Valkyrie" his voice was calm but it was more frightening the when he was shouting at me. "I know how you feel about me I feel your heart beat faster when I'm near you."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU JUST RAPED ME YOU DICK " I yelled at him

He slapped me again. "I didn't rape you, you wanted to have sex."

"YES, BUT NOT WITH YOU, YOU'RE A VAMPIRE FOR GODS SAKE."

He punched my already broken ribs. I yelled out the pain taking me but storm. "You love me and you know it I just have to make you believe."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU I LOVE FLET… he punched my stomach again cutting of my words. He was just about to strike again when the door flew open revealing Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher.

A single gunshot reverberated around the room the vampire fell backwards onto the floor purple blood staining the white carpet…

Fletchers Pov…

She was laying there in a pool of her own blood, bruises patterned her normally flawless skin, her face was red from crying and blood dripped down her exposed thighs. I almost burst into tears by just the look of her. I unbuttoned my shirt and covered her with it.

"Val." I choked out "Val I'm so sorry this is my fault all my fault I'm sorry." She just shook her head as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Come let's get her to Professor Grouce, she needs medical assistance." Skulduggery's voice was tight and curt, he was angry very angry.

She tried to push herself up but her arms gave way underneath her. She cried out in pain, gosh what move had that monster done to her?

I picked her up I tried to be as gentle as I could but she still winced. I teleported to the medial bay leaving the others behind. Now the tears fell in earnest, sobs shook her body, I kissed her hair. The professor walked in his nose buried in some notes he looked up and said "Oh my what now." His voice was slightly annoyed but when he saw that Valkyrie was crying he came over a look of worry passed over his face. "What has she done this time." He obviously hadn't seen the blood dripping down her thigh or the fact that she was naked apart from my large shirt.

"She's…. She's been… raped." I managed to choke out.

The old man paled "Oh my…."

"Bring her over here." The professor led us to a medical bed which I laid her on. I pulled up the blanket and looked at her face, it was a mask of pain.

"Out." The professor commanded I didn't move "You don't need to see this child GO." He pushed me out the door I sat on the chair next to the door and waited.

_This is my fault all my fault I shouldn't have tried to have sex with her she is to young… why? Why? Did I do that why wasn't I paying attention I should have noticed the monster take her._

It took me all this time to figure out I was shivering Val still has my shirt on. The door burst open and skulduggery walked in. He came over to me and said in that same curt tone. "The only reason you are still alive is that if I killed you I would hurt her even more then she already is." "You're going to leave here and Never EVER come back do you understand me Renn." His voice was threatening but I didn't care I knew he was right I couldn't stay here Valkyrie probably hates me now and she is the only reason I stay here. I look up and nod at him, I look towards the closed door behind which lies my beautiful Valkyrie. I teleport.

**And that's it for now people I hope you like it tell me in the reviews and sorry again for the LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG delay and can I maybe get some ideas for the next chapter thanks Catherine 3 **


End file.
